A very special Valintine's Day
by NaluAngel
Summary: Here's a one shot were Mira is planning 2 things a dance & a cutest couple contest. Natsu & Lucy are candidates but they get in a fight. Will they be able to be friends again, and will Natsu tell Lucy his feelings? Will today be a special Valintine's Day? Nalu and some other couples. Pls enjoy! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!


_A/N: Ok, everybody this is kinda obivious but I made Nalu one shot. For you guessed it Valintine's Day! Also I need ideas on some items to be found in my other fanfic __**Mira's Scavenger Hunt**__, please PM me with ideas! So without further interruption here's my story!_

* * *

Mira POV

Yay! Today's finally the day! Tonight is the Valintine Dance and voting for Fairy Tail cutest couple contest(even if they aren't a couple yet)_[A/N Mira is making this face right now ^_^ and giggling like crazy. Just so you know.]_ Love is in the air! Or maybe it's some love potion Juvia bought. Let's see the couple options are: Gavey, Gruvia, Jerza, and Nalu!_[A/N Is it just me or do most shippings start with the guys name?]_ Hmmmm. I think Natsu and Lucy are going to win this year. The prize! Oh I just can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see it! Oh look here comes Natsu and Lucy now!

"I told you Natsu, No matter how many times you say your sorry-"

"I'm sorry Luce! Please forgive me! It was an accident!"

"No Natsu!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Uhhh. If I may ask, why are you two fighting?"

"Natsu brunt half of my kitchen, and most of my outfits!"

"I had to sneeze, but instead I spewd fire every where. Now Lucy won't except my apoloigizes!"

"Thats right! Now if you excuse me, I have got a mess to clean up!" Lucy hissed. Man was she angry!

"Aw man, I was going to tell her something tonight at the park too." I got all tingly inside.

"Just what were you going to tell her?" Natsu hesitantly leaned forward and whisperd something that almost made me scream!

" Natsu! Just tell her at the dance!"

"How? She'll be cleaning up all night!"

"Help her. Then maybe she'll forgive you!" His eyes brightened up. He started to run off.

"Thanks Mira!" *sigh* young love is adorable!

* * *

Lucy POV

Ugh! Natsu is such a jerk sometimes! I hate cleaning! This is not how I planned on spending my Valintine's Day. Well at least he didn't burn my outfit to the dance. The dance! Ugh! Natsu I swear I will kill you! *_knock, knock* _Who is it now? Oh my fricking God! Natsu. Just. Used. My. Door. It's the end of the world! Everybody panic!

"Uhhh. Luce, I was wondering if I could help you clean?" Holy crap.

"Natsu come inside! I think you've been in the sun to long."

"I just wanted to clean up."

"S-s-sure Natsu! You can help!"

"Really?!"

"Sure! Lets get going!" It took like five minutes to clean what would have taken five hours. Natsu can clean fast.

"Luce will you go to the dance with me. Just as friends." OMFG, OMFG! What do I say? I've been waiting for him to ask!

"Sure Natsu. See you then." Even though I acted cool as soon as he left my cheeks were flushed! Well time to go get ready for the dance. After a bath I put on a short,loose red-dress with a pink rose on the waist band and , some pink flats with small bows on them. Finally, I tied my hair up into a high pony with a pink ribbon while a few strands hung loosely. Well here I go! Off to the dance and the- Mira! I will not enjoy the party OR the contest. Why does Mira have to have match making mode?

_[A/N To make us laugh,love and ship Lucy! But mainly to make_ _us ship. Go Mira!]_

* * *

Natsu POV

"Where is Lucy? She's late."

"Natsu, women actually like to change what they wear for occasions. Give Lu-chan sometime." A dressed up Levy stated. Its true most people were dressed up, unlike me. But I really don't give damn about what I wear as long as I have cloths on, I'm good. Iron face, Ice princess and me are the only ones who aren't dress up. I think I'll go get something to eat while I wait for Lucy. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I was excpecting to see well... Lucy. This girl looked different. More pretty, graceful yet she still looked like Lucy.

"So Natsu. What do you think?" She said twirling.

"You look..." Hmmmm how would I describe how she looked? I know! " You look beautiful Luce." She looked a little taken back. I felt I little bit of heat on my cheeks. I saw her flash a deep red.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Hey aren't you two going to dance? It's a slow song." Mira pushed me and Lucy on to the dance floor. Screw you Mira! Lucy grabbed my shoulder, and I put my hand on her waist as we danced with other couples. I saw Cana and Laxus, Lis and Bixlow, Ice freak and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, and Meatal Breath and Levy. The song was so slow, but a good slow. It felt good to be with Lucy like this. The song ends.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Ya Luce?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a short walk?"

"Uhh. Sure." We left the guild and just slowly walked around.

"Natsu, I love you." Lucy mumbled so I could barly hear it.

"I love you too." Then Luce looked at me.

"So you did hear me."

"Of course." I said getting close to her face.

"Didn't think you would listen." She said moving closer to my face.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said right before kissing her. She didn't push away instead she kissed back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Luce."

"Happy Valentine's Day Natsu. Lets head back to the guild. There's still the cutest couple contest."

"Oh yeah!" We started running.

* * *

"The winning couple is... Natsu and Lucy!" Lucy and me had just won the cutest couple contest. Everyone was clapping. We had won a trip to the beach for 3 days. 2nd place was Jellal and Erza. They won a trip to the fair. 3rd place was Metal breath and Levy. They won a trip to the zoo. Lucy told everyone that we were dating now. Then Mira attacked us with a bunch of questions. I really didn't care. All I knew was that this was a very special Valintine's Day. The one where I got a kiss from my best friend.

* * *

_So how was it? I am sorry if it was a little late. Anyway Happy V-Day everyone! Please leave a review! Thank you!^~^_


End file.
